Déjame Soñar
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: "Baje mi cabeza, intentando recordar como había terminado en esta posición tan comprometedora, entre el cuerpo de mi gemelo y la pared de nuestra habitación." LEMMON, YAOI, TWINCEST HikaKao, ¡por el cumpleaños de nuestros queridos gemelos!


**Advertencias:** Lemmon, yaoi, incesto.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 5.190

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece,, sino que su dueña y señora es Bisco Hatori *alabanzas*. Prueba de ello es que HikaruxKaoru no es una pareja oficial... aun buajaja.

Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados es mió, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar mis desquiciadas y pervertidas ideas. A ellos les gusta. Y mucho =D

**Comentarios:** Al principio escribí una pequeña poesía de introducción para entrar en tema. Creo que describe un poco como veo la relación de los gemelos en este fic. Sin más que decir ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**~ 0 ~**

**Déjame Soñar.**

**Por: Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~ 0 ~**

Déjame soñar que todo será diferente,

que podemos estar juntos sin que nos mire la gente.

Déjame soñar que te quedaras conmigo,

que a partir de ahora yo seré mas que tu amigo.

Déjame soñar que no esta mal amarte,

que no importa ser familia, que no importa ser iguales.

Y déjame escuchar un "Te amo" saliendo de tus labios.

Solo por hoy, te pido, déjame soñar contigo.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄

- Ahhh... Ahh... Nhh... - gemía bajo, tratando de ocultar mis gritos de placer, ya que sabia que las empleadas aun seguían vagando por la casa.

- Ahhh... K-Kaoru... - el también gemía en mi oído. Por la posición en que estábamos su barbilla quedaba recargada en mi hombro y su boca junto a mi cuello.

- Ah... Ah-ahh... - tuve que morderme los labios para no dejar salir un gemido particularmente agudo. Baje mi cabeza, intentando recordar como había terminado en esta posición tan comprometedora, entre el cuerpo de mi gemelo y la pared de nuestra habitación.

_-**Mhhh... Hikaru..**. - susurre su nombre mientras el se encargaba de dejar unas acusadoras marcas oscuras en mi cuello - **para... aun estamos... en el instituto...**_

_El a penas se separo de mi cuello. Me tenia encaramado en uno de los lavamanos del baño de hombres (uno de los tantos), mi chaqueta estaba olvidada en el piso y mi camisa totalmente abierta. Una de las manos de Hikaru estaba acorralándome contra el espejo, mientras otra se paseaba libremente por uno de mis muslos._

_- **¿Por qué, Kaoru?** - su voz era mas parecida a un ronroneo que a un susurro, su aliento calido golpeando contra mi piel sensible por las mordidas y los chupetones - **Tu sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo...** - se acerco a mis labios, rozándolos con delicadeza._

_- **Hi... Hikaru...** - luego de eso atrape sus labios con los míos en un apasionado y caluroso beso._

_El se recargo contra mí, abriendo mis piernas con una de sus manos para acercar más nuestros cuerpos._

_- **Nhhggh** - gemí, sintiendo su mano en un lugar en el que __**no**__ debería estar - **Ahh...** - respire agitado -** P-por... favor... ¡Hikaru! **- grite cuando metió su mano en mi pantalón, comenzando a acariciar mi erección._

_El volvió a besarme.  
_

_-_ ¡Ahhh! Mmhpph

- Shhhh... Kaoru... te escucharan... - embistió con mas fuerza, entrando profundo dentro de mi.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse con cada toque de sus manos en mi cadera, mis muslos y mi trasero.

- Ahhhhhhhhh - gemí, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y curvando mi espalda - Ahh...

_- **Ah-Ah... Hikaru... más... **- pedí, sintiendo su lengua sobre mi miembro._

_El lo saco de su boca._

_- ¿**Dónde quedo eso de que "estamos en el instituto"?** - me sonrió burlón, pasando su lengua por mi erección._

_-** E-eso... no im... porta! Ahhnnh... **- sujete con fuerza los cabellos de su nuca, tirando mi cuerpo hacia atrás y recargando mi peso en el brazo que aun tenía libre. Mordí mis labios para evitar hacer sonidos demasiado fuertes._

_A lo lejos se escucho un ruido de campana, anunciando que el receso había acabado._

_- **Mas vale que nos apuremos...** - hablo mientras comenzaba a masturbarme rápidamente. Yo moví mi cadera para aumentar el contacto y la fricción en los movimientos._

_- **Ahhhh... Hi-Hikaru... Ahhh...**_

_El se acerco a mi rostro, pegando nuestros labios en un beso tan excitante como sus caricias. Rápidamente deslizo su lengua dentro de mi boca, acariciando la mía, moviendo sus labios fuertemente presionados a los míos, raspando y mordiendo mi labio inferior con sus dientes. Presiono mas en mi entrepierna y yo no pude contener un grito de placer al correrme en su mano._

_Me dio un último beso, apenas un roce de labios, y luego me dejo respirar y se alejo para lavar su mano._

_- **Nhhh... **- suspire, aun sumido en el placer del post-orgasmo._

_Escuche el ruido de agua corriendo y gire el rostro para ver a Hikaru lavando el liquido blanco de la palma de su mano. El también me miro, tomando una de las toallas y secándose._

_- **Kaoru, ya vamos tarde.** - rió suavemente al verme aun en el mismo lugar y estado en el que me había dejado hacia apenas uno o dos minutos - **Vístete, ¿quieres? El profesor va a regañarnos.**_

_Camino lentamente hacia mi y me dio un beso suave y lento mientras comenzaba a abrochar mi camisa. Al llegar al final, acomodo y abrocho mi pantalón.  
_

- Kaoru... date... la vuelta... nhhmh... - lo oí gemir sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Yo estaba en mi mundo de pleno placer, tenia mi rostro y mi pecho apoyados en la fría pared cubierta de pintura verde, mis manos a mis costados pegadas también a la pared. Mis ojos y mi boca estaban entreabiertos, y de la comisura de mis labios bajaba un pequeño hilo de saliva que había escapado entre los gemidos y jadeos descontrolados.

Presiono mi erección con las yemas de sus dedos, y yo sentí mis rodillas flaquear sobre mi peso, a penas podía sostenerme en pie.

- Vamos, Kaoru...

_- Vamos, Kaoru...  
_

_- **Si, si, ya voy** - musite al terminar de ponerme la chaqueta. Observe mi imagen en el espejo: estaba realmente desaliñado y una pequeña capa de sudor aun cubría mi rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Gire la perilla del agua y la deje correr mientras me enjuagaba la cara. Hikaru me alcanzo una de las toallas blanca y me ayudo a secarme._

_- **¿Ya?** - me pregunto, viendo como dejaba la toalla en su lugar._

_Asentí y lo seguí fuera del baño, ambos comenzamos a caminar rápidamente hacia el salón de clases._

_Hikaru extendió su mano, alcanzándome mi corbata, la cual había guardado en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Lo mire, sonreí y tome la prenda, pasándola por mi cuello y haciendo el nudo lo mejor que podía.  
_

_-_ Ahhh- ¡AHH HI-HIKARU!

El salio de mi interior y en un rápido movimiento me dio la vuelta y me empino a la pared.

- Shhh, Kaoru, van a escucharte... - me susurro. Yo arquee mi espalda al sentir que volvía a entrar en mi - Mhghh... - suprimió un gemido probablemente mordiéndose la lengua.

_- **¿Por qué llegaron tarde?** - Haruhi se inclino un poco para preguntarme cuando me senté en mi banco, justo a su lado. Habíamos entrado cerca de quince minutos tarde y el profesor nos había regañado sobre la falta de responsabilidad y bla bla bla._

_Yo solo atine a ponerme rojo, Si, genial, para que nos descubran. Claro que Haruhi y el resto del Host sabia sobre nosotros, pero no hasta el punto de esas intimidades._

_- **Ahh... ehh...** - balbucee. Rayos, mejor me hubiera quedado callado._

_- **Kaoru... ¿acaso ustedes...-** - no llego a terminar su oración, Hikaru la interrumpió._

_- **Lo que sucede es que Kaoru se sentía un poco mal pero no quería decirlo. **- invento una excusa para sacarme del apuro, y para hacerlo mas creíble le sonrió a nuestra amiga._

_Claro que ella no se lo trago._

_- **¿Es en serio?** - lo miro con duda._

_- **Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?** - luego me observo a mi y me tomo la mano - **Además, ya esta mejor.**_

_Haruhi pareció aceptar la mediocre explicación, era obvio que ella sabía que habíamos estado haciendo durante el receso, pero prefirió no decir nada. Por el contrario, asintió y volvió su rostro hacia el profesor.  
_

- Mmhhh... ah-ahh... - Hikaru embestía con fuerza, buscando el punto exacto donde golpear. Yo gemía mordiéndome los labios para evitar hacer ruido de mas que pudiera provocar un desafortunado encuentro con las gemelas mucamas (realmente, la palabra correcta seria "otro encuentro", pero esa es historia aparte).

Mi gemelo sostenía fuertemente mi cadera, mientras yo me aferraba con piernas y brazos (y uñas, vale decir) a su espalda. Su rostro estaba oculto en mi cuello, haciendo que por la cercanía nuestros cuerpos se rozaran mucho más con cada movimiento.

_-_ Ahh... Hikaru...¡Hi-Hikaru!

_- **¡Hikaru! ¡Maldito pervertido adicto al sexo! **- le grite, alejándome un poco de el para reacomodar mi ropa - ¡¿Qué no puedes parar por unas horas?_

_Lo observe reírse como cada vez que una de nuestras travesuras funcionaban. ¡Reírse! ¡Se reía de mí en mi propia cara!_

_- **Ohhh, por favor Kaoru...** - rápidamente se acerco a mi, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y deteniéndome de mi tarea (abrocharme la camisa que el muy pervertido había semi desabrochado) - **ambos sabemos que lo quieres tanto como yo...**_

_- **¡No! ¡No tendremos sexo Hikaru!... no aquí, al menos...** - lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi que para el, pero probablemente lo escucho._

_Vi esa sonrisa malvada formarse en sus labios, lo cual solo podía significar algo malo para mi._

_- **Te amo Kaoru, lo sabes ¿verdad? **- bien, eso me tomo desprevenido._

_Me sonroje, lo se, como cada vez que esas palabras salen de su boca. No hace mucho que estamos juntos como pareja, pero tampoco hace poco. Un año, ya casi año y medio._

_Lo se, algunos dirán que es suficiente para acostumbrarme a esas dos simples palabras, pero no. Un año y medio no es suficiente comparado con toda una vida (o al menos Mi vida). Un año y medio no es suficiente para acostumbrarte a que quien antes era solo tu hermano gemelo ahora se transformo en tu novio, tu pareja, tu amante a escondidas de tus padres._

_- **L-lo se idiota** - desvié el rostro, medio molesto y medio feliz. El sabia que aun era extraño para mi que me dijera eso, y el lo decía con una soltura envidiable - **yo también... te amo Hikaru.** - susurre a duras penas._

_El me beso en los labios, suave y lento, acariciando mi rostro. Yo devolví el beso, sintiendo una sutil sonrisa en sus labios._

_- **¡Ah! ¡Hi-Hikaru!** - salte en mi lugar al sentir su mano bajando por mi entrepierna - **¡Te-te dije que n-mhph... nhhh** - mas allá de mi inútiles intentos de resistencia, me rendí y lo deje hacer._

_Me acorralo contra la puerta y puso la traba. Luego se acomodo sosteniéndose en la palma de una de sus manos, mientras la otra subía hasta mi pecho. Volvió a besarme, jugando con mis labios y mi lengua, y luego bajo a mi cuello arrancándome suaves suspiros._

_Ninguno de los dos noto cuando el auto se detuvo frente a nuestra puerta, estábamos muy concentrados en un acalorado beso. Solo yo escuche el suave golpe de la puerta del chofer cerrándose y abrí los ojos con pánico. Lo empuje para que se quitara y me apresure a cerrar mi chaqueta para que no se viera mi camisa desabotonada. Ajuste un poco el nudo improvisado de la corbata, cerrando un poco el cuello de la camisa, me pase la mano por el cabello y destrabe la puerta justo a tiempo. El chofer se planto delante de los vidrios polarizados y llevo su mano enguantada hacia la puerta, para abrirla._

_Al sentir una suave correntada de aire fresco entrar por la abertura, tome mi mochila y salí disparado del vehiculo, dejando al chofer mas que confundido y a mi hermano solo. En la entrada de la casa, unas mucamas con vestido y delantal me saludaron con una pequeña reverencia, pero yo ni siquiera les preste atención. Entre dejando la puerta abierta._

_Camine a paso apurado hasta la habitación que compartía con Hikaru, tire la mochila a quien sabe donde y suspire cansado, con el seño arrugado. Había recordado que estaba enfadado con mi hermano por intentar semi-violarme en el auto y dos veces en el instituto._

_Literalmente me arroje sobre la cama, boca abajo, y espere. Luego de unos minutos escuche el sonido de la puerta.  
_

- Ahhh... ¡AHH! ¡HIKARU! - grite sin poder contenerme, al sentir como tocaba aquel punto tan especifico y placentero.

- Kaoru... ahhh... nhhh - lo escuche gemir cerca de mi oído, probablemente por las pequeñas contracciones musculares de mi cuerpo cada vez que embestía en el punto correcto.

Arquee mi espalda, clavando mis uñas en su piel. Escuchaba nuestras respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos ahogados de mi hermano.

- Hikaru... ¡Ahh! - a penas podía contener los gritos, eso realmente no era sano.

De un momento a otro Hikaru se detuvo, pero yo no comprendía por que. Cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, sentí su mano tapando mis labios. Con su cabeza señalo hacia la puerta, indicándome que escuchara.

Un golpeteo en la madera.

- ¿Esta todo bien? - se escucho una voz femenina que no pude distinguir bien. De hecho, eran dos que hablaban a coro.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos. Carajo, habíamos llamado la atención de las gemelas.

Era claro que detrás de la puerta ellas solo curioseaban. Sabían lo que estaba pasando dentro de estas cuatro paredes desde que nos descubrieron una madrugada teniendo sexo en la cocina... y preferiría que no pregunten por ese evento, fue muy vergonzoso. Desde ese momento le deje en claro a Hikaru que _**nunca más**_ le dejaría tocarme en cualquier otro lugar de la casa que no fuera nuestra habitación.

Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente ellas ya lo sospechaban. Ni siquiera fue necesario amenazarlas con despedirlas, comprendieron que nadie debía enterarse de nuestra relación. Y no se lo dijeron a nadie, por suerte sabían guardar secretos.

Un nuevo golpeteo me saco de mis divagaciones.

- ¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡Contesten! - exigió una de ellas.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, quite la mano de Hikaru de mi boca y conteste, evitando gemir e intentando que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible.

- ¡Si, es solo que Hikaru me estaba molestando!

Hikaru me miro.

- Oh claro, échame la culpa... - susurro.

- Al fin y al cabo, es tu culpa - le dije, medio en broma medio en serio.

Escuchamos de nuevo la voz del otro lado y pusimos atención. Esta vez era la otra gemela la que hablaba.

- Ohhh... ¡Ah, claro! - capto el mensaje.

- Bien, ¡entonces ya nos vamos!

Escuchamos los pasos alejándose apresuradamente de la puerta. Hikaru me miro.

- ¿Así que yo soy el culpable? - dijo, sonriendo con malicia - Ahora veras... - y embistió con fuerza dentro de mi, haciéndome recordar en que estábamos antes de la interrupción.

- Ah-ahhh... Hikaru...

_- **¿Kaoru...?** - escuche la puerta abrirse y la voz de mi hermano resonando en la habitación hasta llegar a mis oídos. Yo no me moví._

_Cerró la puerta y se acerco a mí con pasos dudosos._

_- **Kaoru, ¿pasa algo?** - pregunto, sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_Espere unos segundos para contestar._

_- **Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito sexópata sin respeto** - le dije bruscamente._

_Se hizo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos movió un dedo, a penas se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones._

_- **¿Estas molesto?** - se aventuro a preguntar._

_-** Nahhh ¿Tu crees?** - devolví la pregunta con sarcasmo._

_Otro silencio incomodo, pero esta vez más corto._

_- **Lo siento...** - se disculpo. Acerco su mano a mí, pero la retire de un golpe._

_- **Siempre dices eso, pero vuelves a hacerlo.**_

_Me levante de la cama de repente, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Escuche los pasos apresurados de mi gemelo detrás de mí y no alcancé siquiera a tomar el pomo de la puerta, ya me había alcanzado. Tomo mi mano y la alejo de la salida, luego me abrazo suavemente._

_- **Es en serio, lo siento. No te enojes Kaoru.** - me pidió. Realmente odio que use esa voz afligida y desconsolada, no puedo contra ese truco._

_Evite mirarlo y me mantuve firme en mi posición, sabia que si daba la vuelta y lo veía toda mi resolución se iría al carajo._

_- **Kaoru, mírame...** - dijo con voz suave. Yo no me moví._

_Luego de un momento sentí una mano en mi rostro, girándolo despacio. Junto con mi rostro, gire mi cuerpo. Sabía que de todos modos no estaría enfadado mucho tiempo._

_Y justo como había predicho, todas mis ideas de irme a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y dejarlo durmiendo solo se esfumaron en menos de un segundo al verlo a los ojos._

_- **Por favor ¿si? Perdóname** - corono su disculpa con una leve sonrisa, y yo no pude sino suspirar resignado y desviar la mirada._

_- J**uro que te odio por hacer eso** - dije, antes de besarlo._

_EL beso, que había iniciado como un suave roce, adquirió rápidamente la pasión y el salvajismo que nos caracterizaba._

_- **Juro que... te odio...** - murmure entre jadeos. El sonrió._

_- **Yo también te amo hermanito...** - entre beso y beso, fue deslizando sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi cadera, en una larga caricia sin dobles intenciones. _

_Deslice mis brazos por su cuello, apretándolo más contra mí._

**_- Hikaru... - _**_en mi voz se podía entrever la lujuria y el deseo que sentía en ese momento. No entiendo como puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo_**_ - hazme el amor. Ahora._**

_El no parecía sorprendido por mi petición (que era más una orden). Al contrario, sonrió con suficiencia y me beso con lujuria, ahora que tenía mi permiso nada ni nadie iba a pararlo. Cuando lo acusaba de sexópata, lo decía en serio._

_Sin dejar de besarme me quito mi chaqueta y deshizo mi corbata, arrojándolas por ahí. Rápidamente me ayudo a quitarme la camisa ya desabrochada previamente en el auto. _

_No quería ser el único desnudo, así que le quite la chaqueta y la corbata y, mientras desprendía los botones de su camisa, el me desabrochaba el pantalón. Ni siquiera me los quito, al desabrocharlos coló su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, comenzando a tocar por debajo._

_- **Nhhh** - yo gemí dentro del beso, Hikaru realmente sabia como tocarme._

_Sin quitarle la camisa, desprendí su pantalón y lo baje un poco, para hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior. Al verme tan apurado me imito, dejando de provocarme con caricias y bajando todo lo que me quedaba de ropa.  
_

- Ahhh... Ahh... Hi... karu... ah-ahh - mi respiración era entrecortada, no podía articular bien las palabras y los gemidos salían de mis labios como la sangre de una herida. Sabía que estaba casi en mi límite.

- Lo se... Kaoru... nhgh... ahhh... e-espera... ya casi... - sus palabras también eran entrecortadas y salían a tropezones de su boca, sus movimiento erráticos me decían que el también estaba al borde.

**_- Ahhh... ¡Hikaru! - _**_grite de placer al sentir como entraba en mi. Yo estaba de espaldas a el, apoyado casi completamente en la pared._

**_- K-Kaoru... ahh... nhhh... - _**_intentaba controlar su respiración_**_ - aun sigues... estrecho como... la primera vez... - _**_murmuro en mi oído. Sabia que eso le gustaba y le hacia difícil controlarse cada vez que teníamos sexo._**_  
_**

- Ahhh... Kaoru... Nhmmmhh - gimió al sentir los espasmos de mi cuerpo alrededor de su miembro. Ambos estábamos sobre el límite.

_Moví mi cadera hacia atrás, desesperado por más contacto. Ambos gemimos al unísono, aquel ruido rebotando en las paredes de la habitación._

_**- Muévete... Hikaru... - **prácticamente le ordené.  
_

- ¡Hi-HIKARU! - grite, al fin llegando al orgasmo y contrayéndome a su alrededor.

_El comenzó a moverse lentamente pero sin parar, aumentando rápidamente el ritmo._

_- **Mhhhm** - me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar.  
_

- ¡Kaoru! - gimió en mi cuello, corriéndose dentro mío.

_- **Ahhh... Ahh... Nhh..**. - gemía bajo, tratando de ocultar mis gritos de placer, ya que sabia que las empleadas aun seguían vagando por la casa.  
_

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Sin salir de mí aun, Hikaru me tomo fuertemente de la espalda y me cargo hacia la cama.

- Hikaru... - susurre su nombre, aun extasiado por lo que había sido el orgasmo mas intenso de mi vida.

- Te amo, Kaoru... - susurro contra mis labios, para después darme un dulce beso mientras salía de mi interior.

- Mhhh - gemí dentro del beso por la última sensación.

Separamos nuestros labios respirando agitadamente. Hikaru se paro para quitarse la ropa que aun tenia puesta y luego se acostó a mi lado. Yo me acerque a su cuerpo, buscando su calor. Con los cobertores de nuestra cama nos tapo a los dos, para luego ponerse de espaldas y pasar un brazo por detrás de mi cuello.

Yo me acerque aun más, acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho y dibujando pequeños círculos en el con mi dedo índice.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirió.

- ¿"Y bien" qué? - le pregunte.

Escuche unas vibraciones contra mi oído cuando comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Cumplí con tus expectativas?

Yo sonreí, parando de trazar formas indefinidas. Me incorpore un poco, lo suficiente para tomar su rostro con una mano y darle un suave pero apasionado beso.

- Absolutamente - le sonreí. Después volví a acomodarme en mi anterior posición.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hablar, en un cómodo silencio que decía más de loo que nosotros podríamos decir con palabras. Por afuera ya se veía oscuridad cuando volvimos a hablar, más de media hora después.

- ¿Vamos a bajar a cenar? - pregunto el.

Yo lo considere por un momento.

- No tengo hambre Hikaru... no de comida, al menos... - rayos, mi hermano me estaba contagiando su carácter sexópata y pervertido (o quizás siempre fui así y nunca lo noté).

- ¿Quieres que te haga el amor de nuevo? - pregunto descaradamente, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

- No se si te dejare hacerlo ahora, estoy cansado... - comencé, quería ver como reaccionaba.

- ¿Por qué no? Hagámoslo toda la noche - propuso pervertidamente.

- Mmmm... no lo se...

Hikaru se movió lentamente, acomodándose sobre mí.

- Ohhh vamos Kaoru - acerco sus labios a los míos, para susurrar unas ultimas palabras sobre ellos - es nuestro cumpleaños, déjame soñar.

Yo sonreí ante aquellas palabras.

- Entonces, feliz cumpleaños Hikaru... - susurre acercando más nuestras bocas, mientras abría mis piernas y lo abrazaba para tenerlo mas cerca - Creo que yo también... quiero soñar.

Con esas ultimas palabras y un apasionado beso comenzó lo que seria la mejor noche de cumpleaños que alguna vez tuvimos.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄

**YAY! Al fin!**

**Y justo a tiempo! Carajo, nunca había escrito tanto, tantos días seguidos (termine el GrimmUlqui y comencé con este xD)...**

**No fue muy difícil, pero tampoco demasiado fácil. Confieso que me gusto mucho como me quedo xD espero que no sea confuso y se noten las diferencias de tiempo. Algunos atentos se habrán dado cuenta de que la ultima frase del flashback ("_- Ahhh... Ahh... Nhh... - gemía bajo, tratando de ocultar mis gritos de placer, ya que sabia que las empleadas aun seguían vagando por la casa.") _era la primer frase de este fic.**

**Estoy conforme con el resultado de estas horas de escritura n.n fue una buena inversión de tiempo, mas que nada porque comencé con un lemmon, algo que nunca había hecho, pero el fic no se trato solo de sexo sino que tuvo algo de contenido (mas allá de que todo el contenido estuviera en el flashback, que estaba infestado de sexo incestuoso xD). Creo que explique bastante bien la relación que tienen los gemelos en esta historia, el hecho de que son pareja desde hace casi año y medio, que lo saben sus amigos y que están a escondidas de sus padres xD el episodio de la cocina fue algo muy gracioso y me gusto la idea de Kaoru diciéndole a Hikaru "no mas sexo fuera de la habitación" xD...**

**Estos chicos son relativamente fáciles de escribir jojo, cariño no les falta en el manga/anime así que en pareja no quedan muy OOC.**

**Quisiera saber ustedes que opinan sobre esto, si fue confuso o se entendió bien, si lo disfrutaron, que les pareció mi regalo para los gemelis en el día de su cumpleaños xD, si mantuve los personajes y si debería mejorar algo en mi forma de narrar.**

**Y no lo olviden! Cada vez que no dejan review una galletita de chocolate se cae al piso D: SAVE THE COOKIES!**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


End file.
